Turning page
by Raven1650
Summary: ONE-SHOT song fiction based on turning page by sleeping at last (I don't own the lyrics or characters) Based after Eric has regained all his memories after being cursed.


**This is another song fiction based on the song Turning page by Sleeping at last.  
If anyone wants me to write something specific for you then PM me and also if you want to show me anything let me know too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this song or the characters in the story. **

_I've waited a hundred years  
But I'd wait a million more for you  
Nothing prepared me for  
What the privilege of being yours would do_

"I'm standing across from you my lover, my Sookie holding your hands just staring at you, you accepted me, I told you how I felt and you accepted me. I have loved no other as much as you and I will continue to love you until the end of my existence. I could not have known what I was getting myself into with you my beautiful telepath but now that I have experienced it I wouldn't change a thing, my life has never been better, my heart more full, it's like I've been awarded with the most honourable prize that could be awarded.

_If I had only felt the warmth within your touch  
If I had only seen how you smile when you blush  
or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough  
Well I would have known what I was living for all along_

It took me being cursed by some witches for me to realise how I felt but I realised and that's what matters to me, now I'm taking in everything there is about you, your body language speaks a thousand words to me, I know that when I look at you intently it makes you blush and the smile that accompanies it is heart melting and earth shattering, and when you reach over to grab my hand and my cold skin gets a rush of warmth, it's an amazing feeling to be at a normal temperature, but not just that, to have you touch me with such tenderness as well.

_Your love is my turning page  
Where only the sweetest words remain  
Ever kiss is a cursive line  
Every touch is a redefining phrase_

When you told me you loved me too, it was like everything just stopped and started over again, like my life had only just began, like a new page in a book that's filled with more words, more time and a new path to follow. All I hear is the sweet muttering you say to me when we are alone, or surrounded by people, it's always you, I remember our first kiss as a real couple, it was so sweet and tender and slowly it got more needy and the pressure increased, it made me want to scream and shout all the bad words I know, not because it was bad but simply because I hadn't realised what you meant to me sooner, it made me want to sing in happiness and then you touched me for the first time and it was like everything was good all over again, everything was perfect.

_I've surrendered who I've been for who you are  
for nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart…_

I've given up on everything I have been, the violence, the terror, the evilness, it's all gone because making you happy is the most important thing to me now, I have gladly given up everything for the sake of helping you reach your full potential, because nothing does or ever will make me happier than being able to protect you from being hurt, you're so fragile but that doesn't bother me, it gives me more of an incentive to be close to you.

_Though we're tethered to the story we must tell  
When I saw you, well I knew we'd tell it well  
With a whisper we will tame the vicious seas  
Like a feather brining kingdoms to their knees_

I'm not saying that this was fate, that meeting you was meant to happen, but now it has we will stick to the path we are on, we will fly through the story of us because I know we are made for it now, we are made to tell it, and now I'm looking at you and I know we will tell it exceptionally well. We will no doubt face more horror, more death and so much more because of what we are, but we will face it together, and we will remove the threat together. We will get mad at each other but I am willing to bet you could calm me down with a simple whisper and hopefully, I you as well. You are so delicate, yet so powerful and sometimes it leaves me in awe that you are still so strong especially after every, you bring the strongest men to their knees, I could be a prime example, I am a thousand year vampire but one glance from you makes me fall all over again."

I slowly slide the ring onto her finger which is a perfect fit and smile at her.

"You may kiss the bride"

I laugh happily and grab my new wife and pull her towards me.

"I love you so much Sookie"

"I love you too Eric" and we kiss passionately in front of all our friends I feel the tears run down her face and I know that my vows made her cry, that was the plan. I loved her and I wanted her to know it. We pull away from the kiss and turn to our audience, as our new selves, as the married couple, destined to be together for a long long time…


End file.
